Pokémon Masters
Pokémon Masters is an Android and iOS downloadable game. The game is based around battling various trainers from the different generations and main-line Pokémon games. These include gym leaders, past rivals, and even past playable characters. Story The story takes place in the Pasio Artificial Island where trainers from all over the Pokemon world gather in the trainer tournament to determine the world's greatest trainer. In the game, the player is a customizable male or female trainer, who needs to befriend various Pokémon and trainers to form a three trainer squad to battle in the tournament. Gameplay The game is playing similar to the rest of the Pokémon mainline games with the additions of the possibility to befriending trainers and fighting in 3v3 style battles. Characters New Characters * Scottie and Bettie and their Pikachu * Paulo and his Rockruff * Team Break Returning Characters Kanto * Professor Oak and his Mew * Red and his Charizard * Blue and his Pidgeot * Green and her Eevee * Brock and his Onix ** Brock and his Tyranitar (only in Sygna Suit) * Misty and her Starmie * Lt. Surge and his Voltorb * Sabrina and her Alakazam * Erika and her Vileplume * Koga and his Crobat * Janine and her Ariados * Blaine and his Ponyta * Giovanni and his Mewtwo * Lorelei and her Lapras * Bruno and his Machamp * Agatha and her Gengar * Lance and his Dragonite Johto * Ethan and his Quilava * Kris and her Feraligatr * Lyra and her Chikorita * Bugsy and his Beedrill * Whitney and her Miltank * Pryce and his Seel * Clair and her Kingdra * Will and his Xatu * Karen and her Houndoom Hoenn * Brendan and his Treecko * Roxanne and her Nosepass * Brawly and his Makuhita * Flannery and her Torkoal * Norman and his Slaking * Winona and her Pelipper * Tate and his Solrock * Liza and her Lunatone * Noland and his Pinsir * Phoebe and her Dusknoir * Drake and his Salamence * Steven and his Metagross * Glacia and her Glalie * Zinnia and her Rayquaza Sinnoh * Cheryl and her Blissey * Barry and his Empoleon * Roark and his Cranidos * Gardenia and her Roserade * Maylene and her Meditite * Crasher Wake and his Floatzel * Candice and her Abomasnow * Fantina and her Mismagius * Marley and her Arcanine * Thorton and his Bronzong * Flint and his Infernape * Cynthia and her Garchomp Unova * Hilbert and his Samurott * Hilda and her Emboar * Rosa and her Serperior * Cheren and his Stoutland * Elesa and her Zebstrika * Clay and his Palpitoad * Skyla and her Swanna * Brycen and his Cryogonal * Iris and her Haxorus * Marlon and his Carracosta * Roxie and her Whirlipede * Shauntal and her Chandelure * Marshal and his Conkeldurr * Grimsley and his Liepard * Caitlin and her Reuniclus Kalos * Calem and his Espurr * Viola and her Surskit * Grant and his Amaura * Korrina and her Lucario * Ramos and his Weepinbell * Valerie and her Sylveon * Wulfric and his Avalugg * Siebold and his Clawitzer * Wikstrom and his Aegislash * Diantha and her Gardevoir Alola * Professor Kukui and his Lycanroc * Hau and his Alolan Raichu * Olivia and her Lycanroc * Mallow and her Tsareena * Sophocles and his Togedemaru * Acerola and her Palossand * Mina and her Granbull * Hapu and her Mudsdale * Nanu and his Alolan Persian * Kahili and her Toucannon Unreleased but shown Characters with unknown Partners Kanto Johto * Silver * Archer * Ariana Hoenn * Wally Sinnoh * Fantina * Palmer Unova * Hugh * Cilan * Chili * Cress Kalos * Professor Sycamore Alola * Lillie * Gladion * Lusamine Pasio * Professor Bellis * Camilla * Lear * Sawyer * Rachel * Trinnia * Tricia * Trista Gallery PokémonMasterScreenshot1.png|Blue with his Pidgeot, greeting the player. PokémonMasterScreenshot2.png|A male Trainer with their Pikachu in what appears to be a Pokémon Center. PokémonMasterScreenshot3.png|Cynthia and Rosa. PokémonMasterScreenshot4.png|Misty with her Starmie. PokémonMasterScreenshot5.png|The format for Pokémon battles. PokémonMasterScreenshot6.png|Brock using a new move; Rock-Solid Rockslide. Category:Pokémon Masters